


Dimples

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, massages always lead to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on this post by daggzandarrows on Tumblr who asked someone to write a story about Robin commenting on Regina’s *ah hem* Dimples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Turning around to refill his paint supply, Robin took a moment to watch his son and Henry work together to find the most imaginative way to apply chalkboard paint. Currently they were drawing a stick figure version of Robin. Not bad, actually.

He also noticed the way Regina kept rubbing her lower back after lowering the paint roller. “Everything alright love?”

“I’m fine.” That meant she was in pain.

Robin offered up a raised eyebrow and non-committal, “hmmm” and returned his focus to painting Henry’s baseboards.

 

“All finished! … Mom, I love it. Not that my old room wasn’t great it’s just that…you know. I’m going to high school next year…”

Regina cut him off gently, “And you need a room fit for a high school student. I think we accomplished that. Roland, what do you think?” Regina glanced down at the boy, awaiting his answer.

“I think it’s awesome!” Regina couldn’t help but smile at Roland using one of the many terms he had picked up from Henry. “I did a lot of painting today!”

“Indeed you did my boy” Robin winced at the amount of paint that covered his son from top to bottom, “I think mostly on yourself.”

Regina chuckled at that and turned to smile at Henry, pleased at how well the day had turned out, despite the slight back pain. She would gladly endure much more to see all of her boys so happy.

 

“You know I can help you with that”

Regina quickly dropped her hands from her lower back and whirled around to find Robin sauntering towards her. “The boys are asleep” he added with a suggestive smirk on his face and his eyes locked on hers. As he slowly entered her space and pulled her hips towards his, Regina felt her cheeks flush with a mixture of embarrassment and desire. Those damn dimples.

“Help me with wha…ummm” Regina releases a moan and slumps into Robin hold as his hands begin to rub her back with perfect precision and pressure.

“Hmmm. I didn’t know a queen knew how to play coy. I saw you rubbing your back earlier. I could ease your pain.” Robin ducks his head to whisper in her ear, “It would be… my… absolute pleasure.”

Regina barely contained the shiver that shoots up her spine as she lets out an overwrought sigh, “Well, I wouldn’t want to deny you pleasure, love.”

After placing a lingering kiss to the hollow of her neck, (my Gods the man is a menace) Robin steps away and begins to study the basket of moisturizers and body oils Regina has on the counter.

Without turning around Robin croons, “Why don’t you head to bed, I’ll be right out. Maybe light a few of those candles you like.

Oh one other thing, Regina. Clothing will not be necessary. We don’t want to ruin all that silk. “

Oh fuck.

 

Regina did as Robin…suggested, a suggestion sounds better than a demand, and lit a few of the softly fragrant candles she kept scattered around their bedroom and laid her robe across the chaise, entering the bed naked, lying on her stomach.

She could admit to herself that she was excited to have Robin tending to her. He did have the most incredible hands, fingertips callused from years at the bow, but surprisingly soft. Robin considered them a tool of his ‘trade.’

Regina smiled slightly at the thought, letting herself relax further into the down-soft pillow. She let the stress of the last couple of months slowly dissipate as anticipation and arousal fill the spaces left behind.

She smelled the black currents and vanilla before she felt Robin sit next to her on the edge of the bed. He gently moved her hair to the right side of the pillow, leaning down to place a quick kiss to her forehead before softly telling her to “Just relax and close your legs.”

Robin took his time straddling Regina’s body, careful not to place all of his weight on her legs. He took a moment to truly appreciate her body. Regina commanded so much space by the sheer will of her personality, but physically she was all sleek curves on a slight frame. His gaze traveled from the curtain of raven hair falling over her shoulder down to her lower back.

“You know, you’ve mentioned to me in the past that you are fond of my dimples. Of course not as taken with them as you are with Roland’s.”

“Jealous dear?”

“ No, of course not.” Robin began to rub his hands up and down Regina’s spine, starting with the hollow of her back, making sure to maintain the same rhythm and pressure throughout the stroke. “I would never be jealous of my boy. I was just remarking on your…infatuation.”

Robin continued to stroke Regina, back and forth, up and down. 

“I have my own set of dimples that are near and dear to my heart.”Robin’s voice was low and hypnotic. Regina let out a soft sigh and continued to listen.

“They are right…here.” Robin’s hands spread across Regina’s lower back, sliding across those glorious indentions right above her arse. “I am completely smitten with this set of dimples.”

“Robin…” Regina groaned his name. “Please don’t stop.”

“I don’t think I could even if I tried, love.” His hands continued to knead at Regina’s lower back, steadily traveling further and further down to include more of her backside. The sound and feel of Regina was making Robin’s cock painfully hard. He took a moment to adjust before placing both hands back into position. 

Regina knew she was supposed to be relaxing, but those hands were driving her mad. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, thighs rubbing back and forth to alleviate the feeling of…want. As Robin continued to massage Regina’s back, she began to press her clit against the comforter in the same rhythm.

“Do you need to tell me something, Regina?”

“I…yes. Please fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning deeply, Robin’s hands stilled while he absorbed that blow. Bloody hell. She was injured. How was he suppose to keep from fucking the living hell out of her now?  

“You do realize this is suppose to be a nice relaxing exercise?”  

Regina’s voice was pitched low, velvet over steel, “I don’t want nice and relaxing, love. I want you to fuck me.”  

Robin slowly dropped his body weight on top of Regina, pressing his thick cock against her ass, hands traveling up her body to twine their hands together under the pillow. “Well….I wouldn’t want to disappoint my queen. I’ve heard that she has an evil streak.”  

With humor in her voice, Regina snapped, “She does. And you would be best served giving her exactly what she demands.”  

Robin answered that comment by grinding his cock into Regina ass and untangling one of his hands to grasp a handful of raven locks in a firm fist, pulling her head back, exposing Regina’s neck for his mouth.  

“Oh. Mmmm. Yesssssss.”  

“You like that, love?”  

“Yes… I  **love**  that.”

“Keep rubbing your clit against the bed. I want you to come just from that. Do you think you can do that darling?”  

Regina was only able to shake her head nominally, overwhelmed by sensations. Robin completely surrounded her. His entire body engulfed her. His mouth was hot and wet against her neck, each breath adding just a little bit more… The fist in her hair clenched in time with Robin’s hips, keeping Regina’s mind focused on just…feeling.  

“Are you going to come Regina? Are you going to come all over this nice cream throw? Hmmm? Or do you need me to touch your nice swollen clit?  I bet its so nice and plump. I love how it feels on my tongue when its so ripe and pink.  Do you want me to put my mouth on your clit Regina? Do you want to come in my mouth, love? ”  

“FUUUUUUUCK!” Regina’s cunt began to clench against itself as wave after wave of pleasure hit her body and she let out a moan filled with Robin’s name.  

“Oh darling, you are absolutely magnificent.” One of Robin’s hands burrowed under Regina’s body, cuffing her cunt in a tight hold, causing her orgasm to intensify. Robin’s body absorbed the impact of the trembles overtaking Regina’s body. “I love watching you come. Almost as much as I love being inside of you.”  

After a few more moments under Robin’s care and a couple of steadying breaths, Regina asked, “Are you?”  

Robin lifted his head to frown slightly at her.  

“Are you going to be inside of me tonight?”  

“Oh, I would never miss an opportunity to be inside of you. ” Robin’s fingers began to softly sink inside of Regina. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure as he set a slow rhythm of in….and out. In….and out. “Are you ready for me?”  

“I am always ready for you. Always.

Ummmm..that feels sooo good. Please Robin. I want to feel you everywhere.”  

Robin let out a breathy, “Yes”, pulling his hand from Regina’s cunt and canting his hips up to pull his boxers off.  "Do you trust me?“

Regina turned her head to look over her shoulders, searching for Robin’s eyes. "Yes. Of course I trust you. With my life.” Regina tried to lace her voice with as much conviction as possible.  

“And I you.” Robin was overwhelmed by the sincerity in Regina’s voice. He would do everything in his power to make sure she found only pleasure tonight. He knew how monumental this moment was for the both of them.  "I want you to stay in this position.“  

Regina took an extra moment to stare into Robin’s eyes, trying to convey how much faith she had in him. He had shown her in so many ways that he would do anything to bring joy and pleasure into her life. She laid her head back on the pillow and let out a soft sigh.  

"Thank you for being so good to me.” Robin lowered his head to place a soft, loving kiss on Regina’s forehead. Taking an few extra moments to bring Regina back in the mood, Robin began to run his hands up and down Regina’s back, extending each stroke to cover more skin, until his strokes included the top of her shoulders and the bottom of her ass.  

Sweat coated Regina’s skin, making his strokes glide over her back, helping to build her desire to a point that she was near mindless with want. “Please baby. Now…Now.”  

Robin’s hands spread Regina’s ass cheeks exposing her wet cunt. With no hesitation, Robin slid his cock balls deep into Regina. “Oh….my goodn….your cunt is so fucking incredible. I’m going to fuck you now. Hold onto that pillow.”  

Robin began to piston his cock inside of Regina’s cunt, gripping her ass in a strong hold. Sweat dropped from Robin’s brow onto Regina’s ass and back, and fuck that was so hot. She felt like she was on fire. Her nipples were scrapping against the throw, making them more and more sensitive. Regina moved her hands to her tits to grip her nipples in a tight squeeze, intensifying everything.  

“Oh, love. That is so.bloody.hot. Keep playing with your tits while I fuck you. Yes. Yes. Regina. You will be the fucking death of me.”  

Robin kept up his intense rhythm, riding Regina fast and hard. She was a fucking dream. She could take whatever he served. Soulmates. She was bloody  _made for him_.  

He felt himself getting dangerously close and he wanted, no, needed to feel her come on his cock. He moved his hands to cant Regina’s hip up slightly. “Play with your cunt. Make yourself come on my cock, Regina. I need to feel you.”  

Regina shot a hand down to her cunt frantically rubbing her clit in a circle. Robin stopped temporarily to tell her, “No. I want you to spank your clit. Like this.” Robin slapped Regina’s ass in a succession of quick but light taps.  

Regina moaned low and throaty, moving her hand in position to mimics Robin’s movements. She began to slap her clit in a quick rhythm and my Gods! That was incredible. A shudder racked down her body as Robin began to fuck her again. “Ro-bin, I…….I…..I am going to come so hard. Please come inside of me. I want to feel you. Come inside me, baby.”  

“Regina…..oh…..fuc…..my….yesss I’m going to come.” Robin cock jumped inside of Regina, spurring on her own orgasm. Regina’s cunt clenched around Robin’s cock, causing him to drop his body on her, pressing her cunt against her hand. Robin rained kisses across Regina’s neck as his body twitched above her own.  

“Love, you are the most amazing creature I’ve ever encountered…. and I’ve met a dragon.”  

Regina let out a weak laugh, body coursing with endorphins. “I’ve met that same dragon and I would agree that you are just as incredible as she.

"Robin?”

“Yes, love?”

“This whole night, this whole day, it was exactly what I needed….Thank you.”  

After waiting a moment to soak in Regina’s words, Robin offered, “Your happiness is incredibly important to me, Regina. And….I’m a sucker for dimples.”


End file.
